Through The Fire
by clarawirda
Summary: Fair Haven está em chamas. Em seu coração, Freya sabe que Dash está lá dentro.


Então, pensei em dar um aviso rápido para vocês :3 Fiz essa One-Shot SAT açucarada e rapidinha antes do episódio 1x06, o que quer dizer que eu não faço ideia do que diabos é a família Gardner, ok? Talvez eles sejam bruxos, talvez vampiros, lobisomens, vai saber... O importante é que são uma delicinha ;)

Essa fic não tá lá essas coisas, já aviso de antemão... Ah, e eu fiz baseada em um sonho que eu tive *-*

Dedico a todos os participantes do fandom que torcem pelo OTP Frillian todos os domingos ;)

* * *

O alvorecer estava chegando em East End a medida que a névoa abaixava, e ela corria através do gramado, olhando para o céu ao recitar o feitiço que havia treinado durante tanto tempo. Era capaz de sentir a mistura de gravetos e folhas secas que se fragmentavam com a pressão de seus pés descalços, como uma daquelas coisas simples da vida que ninguém deveria notar em momentos desesperadores como aquele.

Tia Wendy havia soltado o alerta há apenas três dias e... Ainda assim... Três dias não tinham sido tempo suficiente para que Ingrid criasse um feitiço seguro ao redor da mansão. Agora a premonição de Tia Wendy estava se concretizando diante de seus olhos, e não havia nada que Freya pudesse fazer além de ter esperanças de que um feitiço feito às pressas desse certo.

Sua mãe havia achado uma péssima ideia.

Joanna, a mais poderosa das bruxas aconselhara a sua filha que não tomasse decisões precipitadas.

_ "Ela devia saber melhor"_ Freya sussurrava para si mesma no escuro da mata. _", eu não sou Ingrid."_

A enorme Fair Haven queimava diante de seus olhos, mas ela não aceitaria que fosse tarde demais. Dentro de si mesma ela sabia que Dash estaria lá dentro, e, como Tia Wendy havia dito uma vez, seus poderes eram guiados pelo seu coração. Freya tinha certeza de que Dash estaria sofrendo, e ela faria tudo para ajudá-lo, mesmo que sua família não colaborasse tanto.

Estava usando as duas mãos para segurar a barra do vestido, mas isso não a impediu que fizesse chover sobre a mansão numa tentativa frustrada de apagar o fogo.

- Por que? - Ela chorou para os céus. Os pés jaziam enterrados na lama e seu cabelo começava a grudar ao redor do rosto.

Sem acreditar em sua própria desgraça, Freya correu.

_ Dash, Dash, Dash. Eu te amo, Dash._

As chamas lambiam a casa que se degradava aos poucos, se entregando ao chão, sendo transformada em ruínas. A bruxa subiu os degraus que ainda estavam inteiros, se apoiando no batente da porta para recuperar o fôlego.

- DASH! - Freya gritou para os interiores da mansão em chamas. - DASH!

Ela entraria.

Ela não tinha escolha...

Nada havia dado certo até ali.  
Péssimo dia para ser uma bruxa...

Uma enorme tora caiu da arcada do salão, fragmentando-se frente aos seus pés descalços que saltaram enervescidos. A casa rangia e balançava, como se gritasse ao ser destruída de dentro para fora.  
Freya correu para dentro, sentindo o calor das labaredas em sua pele e desejando que a comessem viva caso Dash estivesse morto...

- FREYA, NÃO!

Killian entrou em cena, correndo ao largo da mansão e saltando os degraus da escada atrás dela. O reconhecimento de que seu irmão poderia estar dentro da casa o abalou de tal forma que ele percorrera todo o caminho a pé, seguindo pela trilha através da mata e desejando que Dash pudesse ouvi-lo dizer "que esteja vivo". Algo em seu peito retumbava em alívio ao saber que sua mãe estava em uma viagem em compras, mas o alívio se tornara uma lembrança fútil ao se dar conta de que Freya estava ali.

Freya estava dentro da mansão, lindamente destrutiva em um vestido branco que provavelmente deveria ser o escolhido para o casamento. Ela se virara no momento em que ele gritara o seu nome a plenos pulmões.

- O que está fazendo?! Saia daí! - Killian entrou na casa gritando com ela, fazendo gestos para que saísse antes que o fogo a alcançasse. - Eu procuro por ele! - Killian não parava de repetir. Tanto para ela quanto para si mesmo.

- Não. - Freya não gritava. - _Você vai morrer._

- Freya - Killian estava mais próximo agora, envolvendo os braços ao redor dela e tentando tirá-la de lá. -, Freya, eu vou encontrar o Dash.

- Você não está me ouvindo, não é? Péssima hora para não me ouvir! - Ela levou as mãos ao rosto em frustração. - Você não vai entrar, ok? Eu vou!

- Você é louca! - Killian a segurava mais forte. - Você...

- Vai ser mais fácil se eu estiver morta. - Ela segurou o homem pelo colarinho, se aproximando até que tivesse toda a sua atenção. - Me ouça: _será mais fácil se for eu._ Irei nascer de novo.

- O q...?

- O mesmo não acontecerá com você. Mas comigo... Eu... - Freya umedeceu os lábios. - Eu nascerei de novo.

Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia - que, de todas as noites, Freya havia escolhido justamente aquela para ser ainda mais estranha. Killian sempre teve sérias suspeitas de que aquela mulher era completamente fora da casinha, ainda que todos os seus atributos restantes compensassem o suficiente para que estivesse apaixonado por ela. E a cada dia que passava, ainda mais apaixonado por ela, a medida que podia conhecê-la melhor. Mesmo assim... Mesmo que a cada dia que passasse pudesse dizer que conhecia mais um pouco sobre Freya, era como se a cada nova informação, ele estivesse mais distante.

- Killian, olhe para mim! - Ela alterou sua voz acima do fogo, envolvendo o rosto do moreno com suas mãos. - Saia daqui!

Então ela correu para longe dele, erguendo a barra do vestido branco sobre o piso alaranjado em brasas. Freya correu de pés descalços sobre as chamas, ultrapassando os obstáculos que surgiam pelo caminho e se distanciando dele cada vez mais.

- Não...

Quando seus instintos o subjulgaram, Killian passou a correr atrás dela através da casa, gritando seu nome enquanto tudo o que ela fazia era deixar seu perfume para trás.

- DASH! - Freya gritou ao chegar no segundo andar, correndo pelo corredor e desejando que seu noivo lhe desse um sinal. - DASH, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Seu olhar perscrutava diversos pontos ao mesmo tempo, compartilhando de seu desespero por encontrar o homem que amava em meio aos destroços do seu antigo lar. Seus pés doloridos sobre os cacos de vidro sangravam sobre o carpete igualmente vermelho, manchando a barra do vestido de noiva que Freya passara tanto tempo escolhendo.

Tia Wendy dissera que não encontrava Dash.

Tia Wendy dissera que não havia Dash em suas visões.

Não, não, não...

Ela dissera que ele iria simplesmente desaparecer.

E Freya havia perguntando - Deus, quantas vezes havia perguntando? - Freya havia exigido uma resposta para sua pergunta quando Wendy pedira que se sentasse na cozinha. A bruxa perguntava para sua tia: - como pode saber que ele não vai estar em uma pintura?

Wendy dissera: - Eu simplesmente sei. Sinto muito, criança. Oh, minha Freya, sinto muitíssimo...

Não era o suficiente para ela. Um desaparecimento sem motivos não era o suficiente para ninguém.

_"É por isso que você não deve se meter no incêndio."_ Dissera sua mãe._ "As visões de Wendy costumam ser precisas. Dash não vai estar lá."_

Isso era outra mentira, Freya pensara. Dash precisava estar lá - do contrário, havia a abandonado.

- DASH! - Suas saias estavam começando a pegar fogo agora. Ele precisava estar por ali.

- FREYA! - Killian corria atrás dela. - Freya, precisamos sair!

Dash estava por ali.

Ela sabia.

Podia sentir.

Estava seguindo seu coração, não estava?

Ou será que seu coração sempre a guiaria até Killian? Aquilo era injusto. Ela amava Dash. Sabia que estava apaixonada por ele - tinha certeza disso.

- _Extinxit ignem igni! Extinxit ignem igni!_ - Freya entoava para a noite sem estrelas, abrindo os braços para a fumaça ao seu redor e entoando o cântico primitivo que salvaria o restante da casa. - _Extinxit ignem igni!_

Killian chegara até o terceiro andar, seguindo os passos de Freya que pareciam deixar uma trilha de obstáculos ainda maior. Agora ela estava parada no centro do corredor - onde não havia mais um corredor - olhando para a abóbada do teto - que também já não era mais uma abóbada - e olhando para as estrelas, de braços abertos enquanto declamava palavras em latim. Killian observava a imagem surreal da mulher que amava, fazendo uma espécie de ritual em meio a uma casa em chamas, dentro de um vestido de noiva que não poderia reverenciar melhor sua aparência.

E, enquanto Freya cantava, as chamas ao redor dos cômodos pareciam desaparecer aos poucos, como se estivessem sujeitas a formas invisíveis. Ele olhava maravilhado para as chamas que iam sendo consumidas por elas mesmas.

Quando voltou seus olhos para Freya... Ela estava em um transe tão profundo que nem ao menos sentia as chamas que subiam ao longo do seu vestido. O fogo que anteriormente polvilhava a mansão, agora se concentrava ao redor dela, como se fosse atraído por um imã até o círculo invisível ao seu redor. Killian quis correr até Freya para afastá-la do fogo, mas acabou descobrindo que seus pés não saíam do lugar, como se estivessem grudados ao chão.

Ele quis gritar para que corresse, mas nem isso poderia fazer.

Ao fechar os olhos, tudo o que pode pensar foi na esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Então as imagens se escureceriam novamente e, dessa vez, ele estaria em um dos seus maravilhosos sonhos com Freya, onde os dois poderiam estar sozinhos sem ter que se preocupar com o resto do mundo.

Apenas seus corpos e a atração que sentiam um pelo outro. Nada além disso.

Mas Killian abriu os olhos de imediato, e a realidade o afogou num balde de lava incandescente, fazendo-o lembrar que estava numa casa em chamas com Freya e que precisava salvar ambos. Seus pés saíram do chão assim que sua consciência voltou, e Killian se pôs a correr atrás dela.

- O que foi isso? - Ele pegou Freya quando notou que ela jazia em um estado de semi consciência. - Freya, fale comigo!

Ela podia não ter dito nada, mas Killian notara quando seus lábios se entreabriram em busca de palavras. Seu rosto espairecido coberto de fuligem descansava contra o seu peito e ele podia jurar que sentia sua respiração contra o tecido da camisa. Ele olhou ao redor em busca de fogo, encontrando apenas cinzas e mais cinzas do que um dia fora a enorme Fair Haven. E, se não fosse pelas habilidades sobrenaturais de Freya, nem mesmo sinal dos cômodos teria restado.

- Freya, fale comigo... - Ele continou tentando chamar sua atenção, correndo com ela nos braços para fora da casa, até o gramado. - Freya.

Killian a pousou na grama verde, ainda sustentando-a pelos ombros e checando sua respiração asmática. O vestido de noiva esparramado pelo chão, coberto por uma camada grossa de cinzas que o tornara quase negro.

- Freya...

Ela abrira seus olhos para a noite, olhando para a lua sem estrelas e se erguendo em puro choque, como se de repente se desse conta de algo.

- Foi por isso que ele me deixou. - Freya falava consigo mesma. - _Ele descobriu._

- Descobriu o quê, Freya? - Killian afastou o cabelo dela do rosto. - Me diga.

- Ele descobriu que... Descobriu que sou uma bruxa. - Ela falara a última parte baixinho.

Killian acomodou-se no gramado e olhou para a mesma lua que ela olhava, ouvindo Freya chorar baixinho e dizer algumas palavras incoerentes a respeito. Ele podia sentir sua dor através do toque leve, através do seu perfume adocicado que não o deixava mesmo quando ela partia.

- _Sou uma bruxa, Killian._ - Freya sussurrou em seu ouvido, encostando a bochecha na sua e deixando ele saber que chorava desoladamente. - Eu sou a bruxa inútil que afastou o homem que ama.

Ela o olhava de uma forma que nunca havia olhado antes. Seus olhos numa tonalidade escura, iluminados pela lua e ensandecidos tamanha a dor que sentia. Freya arrastou os pés queimados pela grama e chorou no meio de Killian, molhando sua camisa de lágrimas e fuligem. A magia não havia feito nada além de lhe trazer dor.

Killian limpou suas lágrimas com os dedos e encarou seus olhos escurecidos, procurando pelos resquícios da Freya por quem ele havia se apaixonado em tão pouco tempo. E, sim, ali estava ela, a mesma de sempre. Teimosa e quente como o inferno.

Agora - uma bruxa. Killian tomara consciência de que isso esclarecia muita coisa.

- Eu tenho você.

Então ele a beijou sob o luar, fazendo com que o mundo explodisse novamente ao redor deles. Se deleitando nos lábios que encontrava todas as noites somente nos seus sonhos. Ali, deitados no gramado da desolação, ele podia dizer que preferia os lábios reais dos quais sua consciência dizia ter sentido falta durante quatrocentos anos.

_Freya era fogo._ Ele nunca se esqueceria - Tudo ao redor dela sempre estaria em constante combustão.

Uma bruxa.

_ Quem diria..._

* * *

Reviews ?!


End file.
